Persona Solar Shadow
by Dantai
Summary: Moving to Manhatten Isla and Ian are wrapped up in a new life of School, Social Life, and shadows
1. Chapter 1

Ian and Isla McCraken sat on the deck HMS Galehaut approaching Ellis Island. Isla watched the land on the horizon grow quickly while Ian studied the waves as they parted around the ship. Behind them a blue skinned Furbolg stood behind them a sad smile on her face. Stonewalker took a step forward, placing a hand each of the twins shoulders, pulling their attention back towards her.

"I know this isn't ideal kids, but it is for the best." She says putting on the best smile she could.

"Yeah, right." Isla says rolling her eyes before looking back towards Ellis Island. Frowning Stone walker turns back to Ian who has gone back to working at the waves.

"Look I'm sorry I know this is tough but it really is for the better, pulse look on the bright side, Gae-el will be there, and I'm sure you guys are hungry." She says trying to get them to crack a smile.

"I could go for a burger." Isla says as her stomach grumbles Ian nods in agreement. His own stomach growling in hunger. They spent another twenty minutes waiting for the ship to dock, before getting off. Looking around the twins look in awe at the myriad of people walking around the docks. Humanoids ranging from small Halflings, and Gnomes to Dragonborns and Orcs.

"Holy shit there are more Demi-humans here than there are in all of Scotland." Isla exclaims as a bulky Triton swims up from under the boat, a barnacle scraper in hand.

"Hey kids welcome to New York." The Triton says with a wave as he walks away. Isla looks the man up and down a few times before Ian groans behind her.

"Really Isla, we've been here for less than a minute, don't shame the family!" Ian exclaims, causing Isla to turn on her heels and glare at him.

"Hey I am aloud to look!" Isla exclaims back as she raises her hand to slap her brother.

"Isla, no attacking your brother." A calm voice says causing both twins to turn and look and smile as Gae-el comes walking through the crowd, towering over most if not all of the other people on the docks. The twins smile as they see him walking forward, and rush forward to hug him.

"Hello dear." Stonewalker says with a smile as the teens hug him.

"Hello, how was the trip?" He asks as he untangles himself from the twins, before walking over to his wife and pulling her into a quick kiss.

"It was… difficult to say goodbye, but we're here. Now then these two are hungry so we should get some food." She says as the four leave the docks, showing their papers to the customs officer their papers before taking another quick ferry to mainland Manhattan. As the walk through the crowded streets.

"Hey why are there so many Demi-humans here?" Ian asks as he watches a pair of female Fire Genasi walk past, one of them giving him a quick wink.

"The States are a safe haven for us, so people have flocked here, though not everyone has been… welcoming." Gae-el says as he gestures around, even pointing to a man standing on a soap box, yelling at any nonhuman that walks by.

"Anyway onto a different topic, we need to go shopping for you two soon, you know buy you thing for your rooms, and a few clothes." Stonewalker says smiling.

"Wait but we have all our clothes with us why would we need more?" Ian asks as he hefts his suitcase up.

"Shut up Ian I want to go shopping." Isla hisses smacking her brother in the back of the knees with her own luggage.

"Well we need to get you guys some uniforms… for school." Stonewalker says as she pulls two packets from her purse and hands them to the twins. Taking the papers they tear them open and quickly read.

"St. Harlequins Academy? Wait you enrolled us in school?" Ian asks his eyes lighting up at the thought of learning.

"EW gross, why do we have to go to school?" Isla asks as she turns her nose up at the acceptance letter.

"This letter says the first day is tomorrow, that isn't a lot of time to settle in." Ian says as he reads the letter while Isla simply glares at the paper.

"Yeah sorry there isn't much time to adjust ." Stonewalker says as she leads them over to a nicer clothing store.

One long shopping trip later the twins were sitting in their new rooms unpacking and putting up the few things they had bought while shopping. Once they were fully settled in, Isla stood up from where she was sitting on her bead and left the room, leaving Ian to be alone with his thoughts. Taking in a shake breath, the red headed teen reaches into his backpack and pulls up an old picture of him, Isla and their parents. Holding it to his chest he can feel sadness well up in his heart.

Meanwhile Isla quickly walks through the apartment, passing Gae-el and Stonewalker who were busy making food, and down onto the busy New York streets. Picking a random direction she begins to walk and spends her time memorizing her way around her new home. However she doesn't get farther than a few blocks when she notices a group of you men cornering a teen around her age. Looking closer at the boy she can barely see pointed ears coming out from under his hat.

"Look it's a piece of non-human trash." The largest of the men says causing the others to chuckle. Thinking quickly Isla picks up a broken brick and chucks it at the tallest man's head. The broken piece of red stone sailed through the air and slammed straight into the back of the head splitting the skin and causing him to bleed.

"What the hell was that?" A shorter man with a handlebar mustache yells looking back to see a red blur racing towards them. Breaking past them Isla grabs the boys hand and begins to drag him away.

"Who the hell are you?" The half elf boi asks as he is dragged down different allies. Ignoring him for a second Isla pulls him into a strange antique shop with a dark blue door. Placing a hand over his mouth, Isla silences him and listens for the sound of passing footsteps. After a minute of silence the boy pushes Isla off him, glaring at her deeply.

"Who… the hell… are you?"He huffs trying to catch his breath.

"I'm Isla, Isla McCraken, the girl who saved you ass." Isla says as she takes a minute look at the shop they had hidden in. The walls were a deep navy blue with a soft blue light coming from candles held up on the walls.

"Well Isla McCracken, I'm David Durn… Thanks for the save." He says as he looks around the shop.

"What the hell kind of shop is this?" Isla asks.

"This is the Velvet Room, and we're closed." A deep gravelly voice says drawing the teens attention. Looking towards the source of the voice with a jump, a new set of candles flame to life revealing an old gaunt man with balding gray hair, bloodshot eyes and a long hook nose.

"Sorry sir, we-" Isla starts to say before being cut off by the long nosed man.

"Call me Igor, and I saw your 'friends' run by not to long ago." Igor says air quoting friends with his gloved hands.

"Well nice to meet you but I have to be going." David says quickly before dashing out the door, leaving Isla and the old man alone in the shop.

"So…" Isla trails off trying to think of something to say.

"Ms McCraken why don't you come back this Friday with your brother, I have something you two may be interested in." Igor says as he folds his hands together.

"Ok dude you seem nice and all but you are kinda creeping me out." Isla says as she turns and puts her hand on the door handle.

"It has to do with the night you lost your mother." A new voice says, this one distinctly more femanin. Turning back Isla watches as a middle aged woman in a blue dress suit steps from the shadows, her golden blonde hair pulled into a ponytail and a deck of cards in her hands shuffling the deck she pulls two cards and sends them flying to Isla who fumbles to catch them. Turning them over she reads the titles.

"Lovers, Justice? What are these for?" She asks looking back up to Igor and the new woman only to find them missing. Walking out she covers her eyes to let them adjust to the light before she hears Ian yelling for her.

"Isla there you are!" Ian yells as he rushes up to his sister.

"Ian, why are you here?" She asks confused.

"Stonewalker and Gae-el got worried so I said I would look for you, what took you so long?" He asks looking back at the shop.

"I'll explain later, lets go get some food." Isla says as the twins walk back to the apartment.

The night went on without much further incident. When questioned about what had taken her so long, Isla told her new guardians about David and running away, but left out The Velvet Room. After dinner she locked herself in her room and pulled out the Tarot cards to examine them. The Justice Tarot card was blank, only having the name and VIII written on them. The Lover's card however had an image on the front. A tree broke the card into the three sections. The top was gray with a large heart in solid black while the bottom left was colored blue with a man standing next to the trunk of the tree. Across from the man was a silhouetted female figure with a pink background. Something about the card called out to her, as if it were whispering to her. A word began to form on her lips before a knock broke her thoughts. Standing up quickly she opens the door and peaks out to see Ian waiting on the other side.

"Hey, let me in." He says waiting for her to open the door. She takes a minute to think before opening the door and letting her brother in. It doesn't take long for her to tell him about the Velvet Room and by the time she is done he looks on in disbelief.

"Isla I know that what happened to mom was… yeah but this seems a little far fetched don't you think?" He asks. Taking a moment to think she hands him her card.

"Tell me what do you see?" She asks gesturing to the card.

"Nothing it's a blank card." Ian says with a shrug.

"What about this one?" She asks handing over the Justice Arcana. Taking a minute he looks it over before answering.

"I see a blade pointed towards the roman numerals, the hilt acting like arms for a balance beam." He says. As he speaks however his eyes gloss over and much like his sister he can feel a connection to the card, a word forming on his lips.

"Hey nerd focus!" Isla yells snapping her fingers in front of his face to get his attention. Looking back up to Isla, he shakes his head and looks between her and the two cards.

"Alright so we give this a shot this Friday?" He asks to which Isla quickly nods.

AN

Not much to say her, just a longer, and in my opinion better Persona Fate Solar Shadow story.

-Dantai


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

It was Wednesday of the twins first week of school, and so far things had gone better than either McCraken could have thought. It was currently lunch and the twins sat with their new respective friend groups, Ian surrounded by the nerdy clique while Isla was grouped with the popular kids. Looking across the cafeteria Isla watched as her brother sat next to a red skinned Tiefling girl and a High Elf boy, laughing and joking like they were his friends from home.

"Hey Isla what are you looking at?" A male voice asks breaking her from her thoughts. Turning she notice David taking a seat across from her with Diane, sitting next to him, her usual scowl in place.

"My brother." Isla says before turning back to her food.

"Hard to miss him, seems like a bit of a nerd if you ask me." Diane as she scowls at the book she is reading.

"He is, but still my brother." Isla says shrugging. For a moment the trio is silent before Isla looks over to David.

"Hey Durn, me and Ian are checking out that weird shop this Friday want to come along?" She asks.

"Yeah no I have my own shit to do." He says as the lunch bell rings. Shrugging she waves to Diane and David before walking away to grab Ian who was saying his own good byes to the two teens he was sitting with.

"Hey nerd let's get going." Isla says as she grabs Ian by his collar effectively dragging him away.

"Hey wait I need to talk to someone!" Ian exclames as he breaks free of his sisters grasp. Isla raises an eyebrow at her brother's words, not knowing he had made more friends in his short time here.

"Who?" She asks unable to stop herself. Ian blushes at this and stammers out a response before both twins notice a girl with raven black hair and piercing gray eyes walking up to them.

"Hey Ian, here are the notes that you asked for." Gladys says as she hands a plain binder out for the teen to take.

"Thanks Gladys, I will get them back to you on Monday." Ian says as he takes the binder, a light blush covering his cheeks. Gldys simply nods back and quickly turns and all but runs away. Before she fully disappears however Isla manages to just barely notice the light red dusting across the girls own cheeks.

"Oh my god," Isla whispers to herself before spinning on her heels to stair down her brother. "You two like each other!" She yells causing a few people to look their way.

"Isla shut up!" Ian hisses back causing his sister to cackle maddly. Rolling his eyes Ian decides the best course of action is to turn and walk away.

The final half of the week passed quietly for the twins and by the time the final class of Friday rolled around for the Scottish twins they could barely pay attention to the history class, and they all but darted from their seats waving off their friends and classmates who tried to flag them down to talk. The bus ride to the antique shop Isla had been excitable talking about took only a few minutes. Bursting through the navy blue door the twins take labored breaths to regain their stamina as the door closes behind them enshrouding them in darkness.

"Ah Isla you're back, and I see you brought your brother, good." The gravelly voice of Igor says as blue candles light the room, revealing the long nosed man sitting behind his desk just like Isla had seen the last time they meet. With a smile he waves his hand towards the two chairs in front of him, waiting for the twins to sit.

"Alright hook nose you said you knew about what happened to our mom so spill." Isla commands, causing Igor to smile a wide, painful smile.

"First I must say, that what I am about to tell you is one hundred percent true. There are forces in this world that are made from the trauma people experience every day. When those experiences are bad enough they can even manifest. Three years ago there was an event of mass suffering in New York spawning a new day starting from eleven fifty nine pm on Saturday and ending twenty four hours later on Sunday at exactly twelve o'clock. In that time Manhattan is cut off from the world and suffering is made to manifest. Your father discovered this world when he came here for business. If you want to find him, and if you want answers for what happened that night, then travel to the Empire State Building, I will have one of my employees waiting there for you." As Igor speaks the teens look on sceptical at the old man, not sure if he is in fact telling the truth or just insane. Once finished Igor siths back into his chair, waiting for one of the twins to respond.

"Ok… so you are obviously crazy, we are going to go now." Ian says as he goes to stand up, Isla following quickly behind him.

"It is quite ok if you don't believe me, but when the time comes you will believe, I already know that you have felt the pull of your Arcana." Igor says as they leave. Once outside both teens look at each other for a moment before speaking.

"So there is no way that what hook nose said is true right?" Isla asks, her face still pale from the story.

"Nah, no way…" Ian says, although the crack in his voice is none too convincing.

"So what would the harm be in staying up till midnight tomorrow?" Isla asks as she keeps her eyes solely focused on the sidewalk in front of her.

"None, none at all to prove a crazy man wrong." Ian says, both teens nod and return home to turn in early, the days events, however short they may have been, draining them of any energy they had.

The next day, both teens pack their school bags as if they were going to set off on a camping trip, food, survival gear, a few sharp objects, and stash them under their beds, keeping them from the worried eyes of Stonewalker and Gae-el. Isla also manages to acquire two old hard wood bats, much to Ian's interest then annoyance upon hearing how she scammed an athlete from their school.

"Isla don't shame the family!" Ian groans as he rolls the bat under his bed. Isla rolls her eyes at her brothers comment as she leaves to hide her own weapon. That night once both Stonewalker and Gae-el are sound asleep the twins take their bags and bats, and quietly they climb up the fire escape to the roof. Laying down on the roof the twins wait for the moon to reach its apex with bated breath. When midnight finally hit the twins looked on in awe as a crack spread across the sky splitting it open and replacing the black night with a blazing white blinding them both. Closing their eyes, they wait for the light to subside and when they finally open their eyes they find the city around them was very different.

The sky had returned to the dark of night, however stars and the full scope of the galaxy lay before them. There were no lights in the city leaving it in darkness, and from what the twins could see, something was moving in the darkness. Finally the biggest change for the twins was a second moon had appeared in the star filled sky, a black moon etched with a circle of white. Looking back to each other the twins quickly stood up and grabbed both their bags and their weapons. Running down the fire escape the stumble back into the apartment and rush into their guardians room only to find black outlines in the shape of Gae-el and Stonewalker.

"Ian, I think we fucked up, this has to be a bad dream right?" Isla says as she holds the bat ready to swing.

"This is no dream." A voice says behind them. Screaming they turn and swing at the voice only for their bats to miss and hit each other. Standing in the doorway a man in a Japaneese kimono and a pair of katanas on his hip stairs at them, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Who are you?" Ian asks as he rubs his arm where Isla's bat hit him.

"I am Tanaka Shinbei, an employee of Igor, he asked me to show you to Babalon." The black haired man says as he motions for the twins to follow. Looking at each other they have a silent conversation before coming to a conclusion and following the man.

"What is this place?" Ian asks as they walk from the apartment and deeper into the city.

"Manhattan Island, or more specifically a twisted version made from the dark emotions of humanity." Tanaka says as he motions around the empty, dilapidated road.

"How does nobody know about this?" Ian questions as he looks around the shadows, watching something move in the shadows.

"Because only those who have signed the contract may enter this world." Tanaka explains. The rest of the journey was silent as the twins walk down alleys and streets. Holding up his hand Igor's assistant stops the twins and point out towards a massive hole in the ground.

"This is Babylon, it was born from the darkest feelings of humanity." He says calmly.

"Edgy," Isla comments before lifting her bat to her shoulders, "let's go fuck up some bitches." She says as she takes a step forward towards the massive pit. Looking down she can see thousands of amorphous creatures running through the darkness.

"Isla wait, we can't just jump in there." Ian says as he pulls his sister back from the edge. The twins glare at each other for a minute before a voice sends a chill down their spines.

"For once sister you really should listen to me." A distorted voice mocks as two silhouette rise from the darkness. Tanaka grimaces when he hears the voice and draws his wakizashi.

"Now now Samurai there is no need to get so angry." The second shadow cooed as if it were talking to a baby. The twins gawk as twisted forms of themselves rise into the light.

"What the hell?" Isla asks as she looks at the floating form of herself. They looked exactly like their normal counterparts, except for the eyes which glowed a sickly yellow. The other thing that seemed off was how every few seconds or so they would flicker and shift.

"These are your shadows, manifestations of all your doubts." Tanaka explains as the shadows float over and land in front of the ancient man.

"Move aside Samurai." Shadow Isla commands throwing Tanaka to the side. Rushing forward Isla slams her bat down on her dopplegangers head, watching in surprise as it splinters to pieces.

"Shit." She whispers as her Shadow glares at her.

"You shouldn't have done that." The Shadow glares before rearing her fist back and slamming it into Isla's stomach. Coughing up a mix of blood and bile, Isla crumples to the ground.

"Get away from her!" Ian yells as he runs to his sister's side. Singing his bat he manages to push the shadow away a few feet and drops to kneel next to Isla.

"Fuck that hurt…" Isla groans out as Ian helps her sit up. Slinging her arm over his shoulder he stands up and helps Isla to her feet.

"Ian, Isla, use the cards." Tanaka yells as he hacks and slashes at the formless shadows surrounding him.

Looking at each other in confusion the pull out the cards given to them by Igor. Looking at the card they feel the connections form again, tuning out the world around them. The cards seemed to suck in the light around them drawing the focus to their faces. The can feel something scratching at the back of their minds, as if whatever it is, is trying to claw its way into their skulls. A word forms and time slows as their Shadows are poised to strike them down. Grabbing hold of the word the twins yell in unison.

"Persona!" They yell, and with a blast of force, the shadows are pushed back.

Floating above them two ethereal figures rise from the cards and grow to be just over ten feet tall. The first figure to solidify is a woman with long long blond hair and large white horns. She is barely wearing anything, her modesty saved by a twisting vale of white cloth. Next to her formed a man in a purple skinsuit. He had black metal like wings and golden gloves, boots, and a gold spherical helm. The twins look on in surprise as the figures float above them looking down to them.

"I am thou, thou art I, from the sea of the soul we come." The figures intone to Ian and Isla. Looking to each other the twins smile and stand up, their confidence returning.

_**AN **_

HAHAHA FINALLY. I finally finished this fucking chapter. Now excuse me as I go do college things.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

A silence fell between the twins and their shadows as tension filled the air. Behind Ian Melchizadyk floated waiting for a command with crossed arms. Meanwhile Ishtar spun and twirls around behind Isla, a smirk on the manifestations face.

"Melchizadyk, let's see what you can do." Ian says as he points to his shadow. With a nod the Archangel summons a sword of light and slams it down onto the shadow, causing it to scream out in pain.

"That was cool, Ishtar whatcha got?" Isla yells in excitement. Behind her Ishtar smiles and raises her hands. Over the shadows storm clouds form, and a bolt of lightning strikes Isla's shadow.

Dust plumes rose from the ground around the shadows as the twins laughed, adrenalin flooding their systems. Watching the dust settle their smiles disappeared however as they saw the shadows still standing, damaged and now very angry.

"You bitch, that hurt." Shadow Isla growls as her form distorts. The shadows return the attacks, trading blows and bolts with the Personas. Everytime Melchizadyk or Istar takes a hit, Ian and Isla can feel ghosts of the pain, as if they were the ones being attacked. Gritting her teeth Isla stomps her foot down to keep her ground. Looking back she can see Ian has gone flying. Looking back she focused on her shadow.

"Alright Ishtar, let's do this." She says mostly to herself. With a smirk and a nod Ishtar summons the clouds around Isla's shadow.

"Zio." The spirit entones summoning thunder and strikes of lightning. While Isla was battling away with herself Ian groans and pushes himself off the ground. Looking around he can see his shadow walking towards him with a swagger.

"Why did I have to spawn from something so.. Weak?" Shadow Ian mocks as he approaches.

"Do not listen to him, you are strong." Melchizedek says as she swings a massive stone sword. Taking a calming breath Ian stands up and glares down his Shadow.

"You're right, Melchizedek knock him down!" He yells to which the purple angel roars and slams the granite blade down on the shadow. Walking over Ian wades through the dust and starts to gag at the pool of black Ichor surrounding his shadow. It distorts and breaks into thousands of tiny crystals.

"Hey nerd, did your shadow just shatter too?" Isla yells across the street. Ian turns around and barley notices the white specks floating in the air.

"Yeah." He says as he looks back down to the pool of black ichor left by his shadow. However as he stares into the inky black pool, a glint of light catches his eye. Reaching in, he is surprised by how deep the puddle is. Grasping something in the puddle he pulls hard, falling backwards he screams as an elegant rifle lands in his lap.

"Well you found your weapons. These are gifts, your souls made manifest." The nasally voice of Igor says from behind them.

"Wait he gets a gun, I want a weapon!" Isla yells as.

"Stick your hand in the puddle!" Ian yells back. Isla glares at him and sticks her hand down into the puddle, reaching to her elbow before she pulls back, drawing a giant sword from the darkness.

"This is fucking awesome!" She yells as she swings the blade around, throwing her body around just as much as she swings the sword.

"Good, you have forged your contracts and gained the power of Persona, now I have a proposition for you." Igor says as he waves his hand and a long blue limo pulls up.

By the time the twins return to their apartment they had learned a lot about this dark world. The pit of Babylon was almost a mile and a half deep, and filled with shadows. Igor had also told them how their father had made his way to the bottom, likely as a pact with whatever lay at the bottom, and this was all they needed to be convinced to make their way to the bottom. Finally they had been told how they can find other Persona users to help their battle.

"Persona users tend to congregate together, I wouldn't be surprised if your friends have the power that you have." Igor explains as he hands out a deck of blank cards.

"So how do we do this, just go up to our friends and shuffle through the deck until they can see one?" Isla asks. Ian sighs as he takes the deck.

"Yeah that is a quick way to get us thrown into an asylum." Ian says as he shuffles through the deck of pure white cards.

"Bring them to my shop, I will take care of it." Igor says as he walks the twins to their home. "Oh and one last thing, now that the Fool has been destroyed, your shadows, the dark world will last for twenty four hours instead of the eight it did tonight."

"Twenty four hours, damn thats…" Ian starts before being trailing off.

"We might just be able to stay in the apartment, wait out the day." Isla says shrugging.

"Nevertheless, be sure that you are where you entered the day, it does not have to be exact but do not allow yourselves to wander too far when that clock strikes midnight." A purple haired woman says from behind Igor, Tanaka hanging off her shoulder for support.

"What happens if we don't make it back?" Isla asks as the head to the roof.

"Don't find out." Is all the lilac haired woman says as she, Tanaka, and Igor turn and walk away, leaving the twins alone on the roof. Sitting down in the seats they had taken when the night had started they look up at the sky, the full universe in their sights, and wait for the time to tick down.

All at once, a light crack spreads down the middle of the sky and pulls, expanding across the sky and blinding the twins yet again. When the light fades, the twins are back in the real world. The light and sounds of the city return, and the sky is pitch black from light pollution. Looking back to each other, they smile wide and look down to the deck of cards pulling them out they spread them out on the roof and look over them for a few minutes. Each card had a different silhouette on them, and while they were difficult to make out, two of them seemed familure.

"Hey isn't that the hat the Half-Elf boy wears. The one you sit with at lunch?" Ian asks as he studies one of the cards.

"Yeah and that one looks like it's wearing the dumb scarf Winters wears." Isla groans as he holds another of the cards up.

"Well it looks like we have our next two Persona users." Ian smirks as he scoops up the cards and heads to the fire escape.

_**AN **_

Here is chapter three. So it looks like the plan I had for this will be off by a few chapters but eh it works.


End file.
